


Progress

by accio_magic



Series: Star-Crossed at Hogwarts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Developing Friendships, F/M, Gen, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff & Slytherin Inter-House Friendships, Magic, School, Transfiguration (Harry Potter), Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11971806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_magic/pseuds/accio_magic
Summary: The seemingly perfect Andromeda Black isn't quite so perfect, after all. Ted Tonks has been assigned to tutor Andromeda Black in Transfiguration. Set during their seventh year, this is before any romance happens between them. However, there may be a chance, a slight chance, that a budding friendship is in the process of forming. Which Ted, with his unrequited affection for Andromeda, hopes may be a sign of progress. A sign of better days to come.





	Progress

Theodore Tonks had been partnered with Andromeda Black for exactly two weeks and three days, and already he felt like bashing his head into the castle wall. His last year at Hogwarts was not meant to involve anything more difficult than his N.E.W.T. exams, but that was not how it had turned out. Professor McGonagall had had the brilliant idea that Ted was the perfect tutor to be assigned to Andromeda, which in Ted's opinion showed how blind his Professor was and exactly why she wore spectacles. Anyone could see that he would be the worst possible person to tutor Andromeda. But no, not Professor McGonagall, a woman he had previously respected and thought to be one of the smartest witches he had ever met. That was before.

Ted had been aghast, but it was nothing like the look of disdain that had come across Andromeda's face when their Professor had informed them of her decision. Later that afternoon, Ted had went back to see McGonagall in her office. He had protested, but she had simply told him to suck it up; apparently he was the best in her class, had impressed her with his previous tutoring sessions, and knew he wouldn’t let her down now. Ted reminded himself to purposely get a few exam answers wrong and conveniently forget his homework every so often from now on.

However, at this very moment, Ted was sure McGonagall would happily go back on her word if she could only see them both now. Ted and Andromeda were in the same spare classroom they had used for the past two weeks. It was on the second floor, and McGonagall had spelled it so only they could enter -- or any of the faculty, of course. Ted was currently slumped in his chair and watching as Andromeda attempted the same Transfiguration spell she had been practicing all week.

It wasn't going well.

Ted closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose with his left hand. "You're still moving your wand wrong," Ted said tiredly. It was nearly nine o'clock at night. He had had Quidditch practice earlier and all he really wanted to do was to crawl into his bed and crash. Andromeda, on the other hand, was insistent that they still have their study session and Ted wasn't about to make their tense situation any worse than it already was. Arguing would just end badly, and he knew they would end up in the classroom anyway. If there was one thing he knew about Andromeda, it was the fact that she simply didn’t know how to take “no” for an answer.

He heard a great huff of indignation from Andromeda and he opened his eyes to see her glaring at him. It didn't phase him at all; she had more or less given him the same glare for the past two weeks. Andromeda, he discovered, did not like to be seen as weak or as incapable of doing something. He figured it came from her upbringing and all the expectations her family put on her. It made sense, and so Ted allowed her death glares and her muttered curses roll right off his broad shoulders. He was patient with her and even if it seemed forced most of the time, she always thanked him before leaving when they were done. That was something, at least.

"Well, you do it, then!" She exclaimed, staring expectantly at him. Ted heaved himself up out of his chair and walked over to where she was standing. He pulled his wand out of his back pocket and extended his arm. Quickly, and without much thought, he successfully cast the spell. Transfiguration had always come easily to him; he proved that his first day in Professor McGonagall's class. It was as if he'd been doing it his entire life, and he rarely ever had to truly work at it to succeed.

"You're thinking too hard. Let the magic flow through you. Transfiguration isn't meant to anger you, and if you let it, your spellwork is bound to be shoddy." Ted told her, unphased by her reddening face.

"Here." He pocketed his wand and then reached for her wand arm. She recoiled slightly and Ted had to stop himself from feeling hurt by her movements. Even after seven years of treatment like this -and worse- from most Slytherins, and even some Ravenclaws, it still stung. "Don't worry, I'm not contagious. Despite what your family and housemates may think," he clarified with a slight bite in his tone. Andromeda had the good grace to look abashed, and she extended her arm back to him. He took it, marveling for a few short moments at how small and delicate her hands were compared to his. He cleared those thoughts from his mind and focused on what he was supposed to be doing.

He had her hold her wand in her left hand while he manipulated her right hand in his, twisting her wrist slightly. "See, you should keep your hand looser, that way when you move the movement is fluid and not so rigid. The spell will work better that way." Ted informed her softly, focusing his eyes on her hands and not daring to look into her eyes. Her eyes always got to him; deep and mysterious, a blue that held more secrets than the ocean. After placing her wand back into her dominant hand, adjusting her thumb and forefinger slightly, he placed his hand over hers and began the movements of the spell they were working on. He was waiting for her to slap him, or berate him for touching her so much, but neither ever came. He relaxed and began to speak again. "One, two, three. Say the incantation, and move like so. No, no, relax. Let your arm be guided by my movements." She did as he instructed, surprisingly. He glanced at her, trying to ignore how his skin was buzzing from the contact it had with hers.

A smile broke out on his face as the spell took shape. "Yes, just like that. Good."

Andromeda just stood there watching him, allowing him to hold onto her hand and position it and her arm as if she were used to his touch. As if he were a Pureblood and _worthy_ of touching her. If her mother saw her now, she surely would die of a stroke right then and there. Her elder sister would most likely kill Ted on sight for even daring to stand so close to her. Andromeda shuddered slightly at the thought. Knowing Narcissa and her flair for the dramatics, she’d probably faint. "I don't think you're catching." Andromeda finally said, her voice quiet as if she wasn't aware that she was speaking out loud.

"What?" Ted asked, his eyebrows shooting up and his eyes growing wide. Her comment caught him completely off guard, and he wasn't even sure if she had actually spoken. It would be his luck his mind was playing tricks on him and what she actually had done was insult him.

"I don't-- I don't think you've got anything for me to catch." Andromeda said again, her voice stronger this time. Ted's heart stopped for a moment, or so it seemed. Never anything but politely cold to him before, this was the first time Andromeda had actually said something semi-decent to him. Both of them were Prefects; over the past two years they had more interactions with one another than they did the first five years of their schooling at Hogwarts. Ted had tried to speak with her and be friendly whenever they patrolled, but Andromeda had never given anything back. It didn’t take him long to learn that she just wasn't going to talk to him, so he gave up trying to hold a conversation with her whenever they patrolled.

Even with her distance, Ted had developed a slight crush on Andromeda over the past year. She was nicer than most other Slytherins he had met and she sure as hell was the nicest Black he had ever met. She wouldn't raise a fuss when partnered in classes with him, instead simply choosing to ignore him and keep a strictly professional attitude towards him. Despite her coldness, her found her rather breathtaking. She was prettier than her sisters, and in his opinion, any other girl in Hogwarts. She had a flair for Charms, and lit up during Care of Magical Creatures, a fact that endeared her to him even more. He loved to hear her laugh -on the rare occasions that she did- and still remembered the time in their sixth year when she had almost allowed herself to laugh at one of his jokes. And when she thought no one was looking? He noticed how she seemed to always sigh deeply and relax by ten fold. As if she was letting go of the person she had to be for everyone else, shaking off the mask she thought she had to always wear. That, more than anything, was the reason Ted allowed himself whatever it was he felt for her.

He tried not to think of it so much. Thinking only made things worse, and led to obsessing over a fantasy that would never happen. Least ways, not in this reality.

Ted dropped her hand, his falling slowly to his side, his thoughts back in the present. Her words had surprised him, and he was sure his face showed it. He was still standing very close to her, close enough that he was certain she's be able to hear how fast his heart had began to beat. "I, well, I." Ted's mouth didn't seem to want to work. Finally, he thanked her. “I'm um, I'm glad you don't think so." Ted gave her a small smile. Recovering slightly, he joked, "I don't think you've got anything contagious, either. It would be a shame if I caught girl cooties. I've been avoiding those buggers for years." He winked, a full smile now plastered straight across his face.

A quiet moment passed, and then, surprising even herself, she laughed. The sound was shockingly beautiful, and her face lit up in a way that it rarely ever did. She laughed for a good five minutes, her hand flying up to cover her mouth. Always the lady, Andromeda Black. _But,_ Ted thought happily, _a lady who was allowing herself to laugh at a Muggleborn boy's joke_.

 _Progress,_ Ted thought. _This was definitely progress._

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written and posted on my FFN account in 2013, here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9412191/1/Progress
> 
> I have since updated it and rewritten it slightly to be published on AO3. All errors belong to me, while sadly the characters do not. This was originally a one-shot, but I'm currently in the process of writing other "one-shots" that continue off of this one. They may all be read separately or as a series. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
